EL MEJOR REGALO
by sayitta-hinamori
Summary: FELIZ CUMPLE OKA-SAAN! BYAKUYA CASADO, DOS HIJAS Y EL CUMPLE DE UNA UTORA Y AMIGA MUY QUERIDA POR NOSOTRAS , FELIZ CUMPLE OKA-SAN !


**Konichiwa minna-san!**

**Bien aquí me tienen publicando otra historia n.n**

**Diran: y esta niña que hace publicando otra historia si no ha actualizado sus otros fics? (si oba-sara-san u.u lo digo por ti xD) , pero es que esta es una ocasión muy especial ya queeeeee *redoble de tambores* …. ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI OKA-SAN Any-chan15 !**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OKA-SAN!**

**Bien a dejar el disclaimer o sino me mandan a la cárcel u.u**

**DISCLAIMER: por desgracia ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos los derechos a Tite Kubo a quien adoro por poner HITSIHINA E ICHIRUKI en el final waaaaaaaaaaaaaa TwT ahora puedo morir en paz! Jajajaja ok no**

**NOTA: aquí incluiré como personajes de bleach a 6 personitas en particular jejeje y estas sonnnnnnn….. **

**Any-chan15 como Any **

**MikoBicho-chan como Miko**

**Marhaya como Sarah**

**Diva Kuchiki como Diva Kuchiki**

**Y…. sayitta-hinamori como Saya Kuchiki**

**NOTA 2: jejjejejeje talvez les parezaca loca mi idea pero jeje tengan piedad! Es un regalo de cumpleaños! **

**~ * ~EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS~ * ~**

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la Sociedad de Almas , todo estaba en total tranquilidad , los rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo, los pasillos estaban desiertos, los pajaros canta… ¿los pasillos desiertos? , si asi era ya que la mayoría de los shinnigamis se encontraban reunidos en la sexta división, donde se podían observar globos de distintos colores,mesas con hermosos manteles y arreglos florales, un gran pastel de 3 pisos y una gran fuente de chocolate era lo que se podía distinguir entre otras cosas mas , lo cual daba a entender que se estaba celebrando algo, ¿pero qué?, fácil era el cumpleaños de la nueva señora Kuchiki (oka-san no me mates por lo de señora xD) .

Asi es , años después de que las batallas terminaran, el "frio" noble, como se conocía a Byakuya Kuchiki había encontrado el amor en una shinnigami de nombre Any, con la cual había contraído matrimonio y concebido a dos hermosas niñas, Diva y Saya Kuchiki, estas eran sus adoraciones; pero volvamos al tema principal , algunos se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que Byakuya accedió a que se realizara una fiesta en su división? La respuesta es cinco mil "por favor" y una mirada de "ojitos tiernos" por parte de Saya.

Y eso era lo que sucedia todos los shinnigamis se encontraban ayudando a arreglar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, mientras que las amigas/hermanas de la cumpleañera se encargaban de distraer a la festejada en un dia de compras en el mundo humano.

-¿Dónde pondremos la pancarta señorita Kuchiki? – pregunto uno de los shinnigamis

- creo que arriba de la mesa del pastel – contestó una joven shinnigami de cabellos largos color negro azabache y ojos cafes pasando a negros – y por favor solo dime Saya ¿si? – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Debido a la buena organización todo quedo listo en un par de horas, el lugar parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, todos habían colaborado y las pequeñas Kuchiki estaban agradecidas con eso.

-bien chicos gracias por ayudarnos – hablo la menor de las hermanas – ya pueden ir a sus casa y arreglarse para la fiesta

Después de eso solo quedaba esperar a la festejada , y esperar a que todo saliera como lo esperaban…

_En el mundo humano…_

-! – se escucho el grito de una chica de cabellos castaños con dos mechones a los costados del rostro y de ojos cafes- es tan kawai ! – anunció viendo una vitrina con un chappy de dos metros

- si que lo es – contesto su amiga/hermana de nombre Miko, ella es Alta, de pelo bajo los hombros y ondulado, castaño y de ojos chocolate – etto… ¿no has visto a Sara-nee?

- aquí estoy – contesto una joven de la misma edad que las otra, esta llevaba como quince bolsas de copras en la mano – están listas para ir a otra tienda – les preguntó

- etto Sarah-ne ¿no crees que has comprado demasiado? –preguntó la castaña con una gotita en la frente

-para nada , ademaas, es tu cumpleaños y dbemos celebrarlo – contesto entusiasmada-¿o no Miko-chan?-

- ¡Hai!_

- ahhhh! Que mas da – y asi siguieron en su dia de compras- solo quisiera que Byakuya estuviera aqui….. – pensó la joven madre, ya que nuestro adorado capitán se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento en Hueco Mundo.

_Mientras tanto en la SS…._

-Que siiiiiiiiii –

- que nooooooooo –

-que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –

-que nooooooooooooo –

Esta erá la pelea que mantenían un pelinaranja y una pelinegra muy conocidos por todos

Aaaaah ya te ije que si Ichigo , el mejor regalo para Any es una colección primavera-verano de _"chappy´s collections"- _ argumento la pelinegra-

Ya te dije que nooo – remato el pelinaranja

Este emmmm chicos no creen que ya fue demasiada la discusión – pregunto el cabeza de piña-

TU CALLATE!- fue la respuesta que consiguió –

Que si-

Que no –

Y asi siguieron por un largo rato , discutiendo por cual seria el mejor regalo para la señora Kuchiki..

_En la mansión Kuchiki .._

Nee-chan crees que regresé a tiempo – pregunto la mayor de las hijas de Byakuya

Eso espero ohanoko – respondió su hermana

Que no me llames asi – hizon un puchero su hermana mayor

Diva y Saya Kuvhiki , las herederas del Clan Kuchiki , tan distintas pero iguales , una era alegre y divertida, y siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas , aunque no le agradaba mucho que su hermana la llamará "ohanoko" , la ota era alegre pero cuidaba siempre las expresiones que mostraba ante los demás , no le gusta mucho demostrar cuando se siente triste o molesta y es excelente en las batallas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! – mira la hora - pegó el grito la mayor – debemos ir a areglarnos

Tienes razón vamos - en eso se escucho que alguien las llamaba –

¡Niñas , ya regresamos! – se escuchó el grito de Sarah- ¡OH POR DIOS! Mira la hora no llegaremos a tiempo – comenzó a correr por toda la casa -vamos todas rápido, rápido

Y asi después de dos horas, y muchos "este color te queda mejor" y "no utilices tacones tan altos" y muchos mas "RAPIDO,RAPIDO, RAPIDO" todas estuvieron listas.

Esta fiesta esta ¡SUPPPEEEEEEEEEEEER! Hip! – habló una ebria Sarah junto a una aun mas ebria Rangiku –

Wiiiiiii –chilló Rangiku – más Sake!

En eso se escucha que alguien habla por el microfono.

Buneas noches a todos los que nos acompañan , mi nombre es Saya Kuchiki y quiero agradecerles por el apoyo a todos – hablo la mayor de las Kuchiki – todos sabemos por que estamos aquí ¿ o no? – pregunto con una voz dulce – ¡FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS OKA-SAN!

Ante la felicitación todos los presentes aplaudieron y comenzaron a felicitar a la cumpleañera .

Bien, mi nee-chan y yo les tenemos una sorpresa y es un … KARAOKE! – después de decirlo todos estallaron en aplausos - ¿Quién será el primero? – pregunto la pelinegra pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar ya estaban una Sarah y una Rangiku mas que ebrias de tanto sake que habían tomado

Esta va ,hip! , para todos aquellos, hip! Que no nos valoran hip!- hablo Sarah tirando una indirecta-

Osea, hip! usted hip! Kyoraku-taicho hip!- habló Matsumoto – dale!

En eso comienza la canción de "rata de dos patas" de paquita la del barrio y acompañadas or muchos hip! Terminaron de cantar recibiendo una ovación por parte del publico.

Y ahora es hora de nuestro regalo oka-san – hablo de nuevo la mayor de las Kuchiki – feliz cumple!

Y para sorpresa de todos por la puerta entro Diva acompañada de su padre quien había hecho hasta lo imposible para poder llegar a tiempo a la celebración, su esposa solo corrió a recibirlo con un varazo un beso llenos de amor

Fleiz cumpleaños cielo – le dijo el Kuchiki mientras la abrazaba

Ahora esta canción va dedicada para nuestros padres – hablo Diva quien se encontraba arriba en el escenario – 1 , 2, 3 ,4

Y asi comenzaron a cantar "My life would suck without you" de Kelly Clarkson mientras los invitados bailaban ..

_Saya:_

_Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back what you said before_

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back but here you are again_

_Saya y Diva:_

_Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly my life would suck without you_

_Diva:_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too_

_Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_Ambas:_

_Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly my life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go, oh, yeah_

_Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_my life would suck without you_

Y ese fue el cumpleaños de Any Kuchiki , quien obtuvo todo lo que quería tener a sus amigos y su familia juntos, un esposo que la ama y la colección primavera-verano de "chappy´s collecttions" sin dudas este había sido su mejor cumpleaños.

**Jajaja seee lo se algo raro pero ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa total por algo se llama FANFICTION Xd esta cortito pero espero y te guste oka-san n.n**

**Jeje feliz cimple oka-san te quieroooooooooooooooooooo**

**Me regalan un review?**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**


End file.
